The stick of Truth 0
by Fireember345
Summary: The story of Kyle during his days before and after the great war
1. pg0

Long ago in the land of Zaron, before the Wizard King Cartman and the High Elf Kyle were even born, there was a the High Elf, Gerald the Intelligent and His Wife, Sheila the Protective.  
They were one of the original members of the Grand Circle, a group of the four finest leaders to discus plans for how the land should be run and who the stick of truth should go to temporarily.  
In the Grand Circle was the High Elf, the Witch Queen, Liane Cartman, the Ork Emperor, Stuart McCormick, and the head Council Woman of the Northern Ridge, Mrs. Testaburger.  
As they are untied, everything worked to their plans.

Soon The High Elf learned that his wife was expecting his child.  
The leader of the elves was delighted and filled with joy of bringing a beautiful child into the world.  
But when their son is born, he was very sick and was going to die unless his father did something.  
He begged for the Circle to lend him the stick of truth to save his son.  
After days of discussion, the Circle approved.

He brought the ultimate gift from the gods to the castle.  
One of the leaves fell on the young child's face, his shade of brown hair turned in a beautiful, curly, autumn hair, his eyes were once a dull blue turned into a divine of grace of amazing loveliness of green and he started to cry.  
The king and his queen knew he would live.

But the stick of truth did more than just save the boy's life.  
He was also given interesting powers.  
He was very well beloved young prince to all the elven children and women and men.  
The prince would always make many close friends to anyone he meets.  
Not just to the elves but to the plants and animals too.

He could talk to the animals and befriend them as well.  
The squirrels would gossip about other lands, the birds would speak stories to him, and the tigers would would keep the elven boy warm at cold winters.  
The boy was also known as beautiful and kind and very wise for his age.  
He would be destined to be the greatest High Elf of Zaron.

That boy is named, Kyle the Wise.  
The Marshwalker's, the only humans to willing give every breath in their bodies to the High Elf, had a son, who became the greatest friend to Prince Kyle.  
The boy, Stan Marshwalker, trained to be the greatest commander to the High Elf to be, Kyle.

But unknown to them, was the price of using the stick of truth, a son of Linda was born a child that had a seed of evil within him and that darkness spread slowly in secret in the inside, but was never discovered.  
What will the future bring to these to boys.


	2. pg1

"Prince Kyle, it is time to awaken.  
Your father is expecting you." Stan requested as he opened the curtains of Kyle's bedroom.  
"*Yawn*  
Good morning, Stan.  
Has my father asked of me to do a quest?" The gentle elf prince wondered.

"In fact, there is.  
A bard is causing tricks and pranks on a small village to the east.  
But first, he wants you to sit down and eat for breakfast with your parents.  
They want to give you an important gift to you." Stan reported.  
"That's just like them.

They always want to give their little boy the world, but not his freedom to even leave the castle without going on quest.  
I know they want to protect me, but I always wanted to see new places and at least think for myself." Kyle smiled as the servants dressed him.  
"Thank you very much.  
We should enjoy tea with Stanly, Pip, and Shellius this afternoon.

I'll bring the finest Jasmine." Kyle smiled as Red felt a certain flush on her face then bowed.  
Having tea, especially in the Garden of pure Endless Joy, with the very Crown Prince himself is the greatest honer you could get.  
"T-thank you, my lord." Red smiled as she slowly left.  
"Let's get going, shall we?" The young elf boy smiled.  
"Kyle, sometimes I think you're too kind." Stan laughed a little.

"Shut up." Kyle giggled for his gentle ordered.  
They soon laughed with stories and jokes as they reached the dinning room.  
"Kyle my boy, please sit done.  
I don't want my son to turn into a skeleton." His mother asked as the teen sat down.  
"Kyle, you are becoming a man.  
You have known how to fight, without fighting, the hardest skills of archery and combine combat with your younger brother.  
As much as your mother and I hate to let our son grow up, we think it is time for you to take my place as the High Elf." Gerald announced as Kyle gasped.

"Are you sure?  
I feel like I'm not ready for such a big responsibility.  
What if I make mistakes?" The crown prince worried as he slowly.  
"You will.  
All the greatest leaders of our history has made mistakes in the past.

But as long as you put your people before your own needs, you will by a great leader.  
I know you will." The high elf smiled as he placed a shoulder on his son's shoulder.  
"In a weak, you shall crowned the new High Elf." Sheila Sobbed a little of her firstborn being a king.  
"What's going to happen to you though?  
What happens to the former high elf?" Kyle wondered in worry.

"Oh Kyle don't worry.  
We'll still be here to help you if you need to.  
Your mother and I will retire and so will the previous Commander, Randal Marshwalker." Gerald answered with a grin.  
Kyle let a sigh in relief.  
"Now, about the bard that is causing trouble..." Sheila began as she tries to change topics.

"Yes, I'll try to help him and the village.  
I would like the future commander, Stan to join me in this little quest, if that isn't too much trouble." Kyle the future High Elf requested politely.  
"Of course, is that it?" The high Elf asked his son as he nodded his head then head out to the village to find this bard.

They soon a humble villager who awaits their prince.  
"May I please hear how this all began?" The young prince requested.  
"Of course, Crown Prince.  
This bard is magically using his songs to cause nasty pranks.  
We need your help.  
We try to ask him to leave and we send many warriors to defeat to force him to leave, but none have won." The elf villager explained.

"do not worry.  
I shall handle things from here.  
Can you tell me where he is, please?" Kyle asked politely as the elf led the two the way.  
They saw the bard, sitting on the ground, looking at the elf prince.  
"Young Bard James, you must escort your way out of the village.  
You're causing distress to the people who live here." Kyle demanded in a voice so calm and passionate.

"Like I-I'm g-going t-to listen t-t-to a-a pamp-pampered e-elf b-b-rat like you.  
I-if y-y-you win, I-I'll leave.  
B-b-b-but if I win, I take your things and you leave." The bard demanded as he played his music.  
He planned to put him to sleep, but Kyle was expecting this so before he entered the village, he ordered Stan to put on earplugs as well as himself.  
It was a battle between the Prince Kyle and the bard.

The companion known as Stanly did not join in the fight, by the order of the Elf Prince.  
But Kyle did not actually attack, he simply doge and blocked the bards attack.  
In the finale attack from the bard, he misses and hits the light pole, causing it to fall.  
It would have crush him, if the prince hadn't saved him.  
"You-You s-save m-m-me?" The bard questioned.

"Of course.  
I know under all your mischief and retarded pranks, lies potential.  
Also I feel great pain in your heart." Kyle answered as the poor crippled bard began to shed tears in his eyes.  
"T-thank you.  
I-I-I w-will l-leave f-forever." The bard cried.

"Then come with me.  
Come with me to the kingdom and use your talent to help people.  
Give to the people what you were denied long ago." Kyle requested as he lay a gentle hand on the bards shoulder.  
"M-my s-s-strings?" The bard wondered.  
"No, compassion." The elf prince answered as the he lend a hand of good will.

"Yes, my lord."


	3. pg2

It had been a whole week since the bard has joined with Kyle as one of his allies and friends.  
Now the bard thinks of Kyle as his brother, as well as the rest of the kingdom.  
The young prince was getting ready for to be the new High Elf of all Droll Elf.  
"You look so handsome, Kyle.  
I wish I could only keep you as my little boy forever." Sheila cried as tears dripped her face.

"But mom, I'll always be your son.  
I will always be your child.  
Think of it this way, you can have all the alone time with dad." The High Elf smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right.  
If you ever need me, I'll be there." Former Queen Sheila as she gave her son a spine crushing hug.

"Queen Sheila, Crown Prince, it is time." The young servant, Pip announced as he lead the two to the throne room to begin the coronation of Kyle.  
The music played of grand sympathy as the maiden elves carried the long robes of kyles as he walked to his throne.

He remember the time of his childhood, with his friends of elf, human, or even animal.  
he sat down on the marble throne as the former commander brought him his crown and staff.  
Kyle held gently to the crown as Randal placed the crown of the Droll Elves on his head.  
Everyone watch as they cheered for the new High Elf, Kyle the Kind.  
"Elves of the forest.

Even though I am young and have little experience.  
I shall give every breath in my body to serve and protect you all.  
For to this day, is the day not for my new beginnings but for all." Kyle vowed as the people cheered for their new High Elf


	4. pg3

Kyle sat on his throne, hearing the ideas of the people.  
Some were brilliant and were of great help.  
Others...  
Not so much.  
But the kingdom benefit from the rule of the new High Elf.

Using peace first unless violence must be needed to bring order and tranquility once again, but use killing as a last resort.  
"M-my l-l-lord, the C-Circle w-wishes you to come at once for something of importance." The loyal bard reported as Stanly got ready to go.  
"I hope it's not another one of Wizard King Cartman's little 'Trolls problem' again.

I warned him to leave them alone." Kyle the kind sighed as he shook his head and got into the carriage with his first command and the bard.  
"Kyle, do you think that the people would always be untied.  
I mean, I do have a nasty feeling of the grand wizard would be taken over by greed.  
He has always been the shifty one." Stanly wondered as the young ruler looked at the outside world.

"Cartman may be a pain, but I still feel some good in him." Kyle smiled.  
"Didn't you once say that you seance a dark poison battling his goodness on a full war for his very soul?  
What if that seed of evil conquers his soul?" Stanly questioned.  
"We'll just have to see.

I only hope the good can combat the evil." Kyle smiled as the carriage stopped.  
"Your greatness, we're here." The coachman announced as opened the door to the High Elf's carriage.  
"Thank you, Bridon.  
Would you be interested in joining Stan, the bard and I to some tea this night, I heard a comet shall be appearing tonight?" Kyle requested the the elven warrior/coachman bowed his head in honor.

The high elf and his right hand entered the halls to the great Circle.  
"Your highness, welcome.  
The others await you." Clyde the mighty bowed to his knees as Kyle lends a hand to help him up.  
Stanly soon opened the doors then Kyle silently thanked his best friend as he entered the room alone.  
"High Elf Kyle, welcome.

We need to speak with you a matter of great importance." High Council member Wendy smiled as the young man took his seat.  
"We have found underground, a eon aged library, from the days of the great shadow war.  
This is the only building that survived.  
We think that is survived for a reason.  
We want you to use your powers that were given by rebirth to the stick of truth to see what magic it holds." The Ork King explained.

Kyle nodded as he and the other council members traveled to the library.  
The High Elf soon entered the building, but something was wrong.  
With Stanly following him, Kyle vomited in pain as he became greatly ill by the evil in the shadows of this place.  
"KYLE!" Marshwalker shouted as he help his lord up.  
"This...  
T-this place is pure evil.

Evil...  
This must all be destroyed...  
Not one... thing from this place must never see the light of day..." Kyle moaned to his brothers in the Circle and fainted.  
"Kyle!  
Hang on!

Get a doctor, quick!" Marshwalker demanded as the healers came to help him.  
"You heard the elf.  
Get warriors from Kopa Keep and from the Northern Ridge to bring every book and scroll to burn, then torch the entire place." Wendy ordered as the two armies entered the building.  
Among them was Clyde, a powerful warrior who is thought to have bad ideas.  
But if he had his own kingdom, he could run it his own way, but how?

Then, as he entered the library, he saw a book of dark Taboo on the ground with a page open on 'how to become a powerful emperor of the dark.'  
This interest the young man.  
He wanted to keep this book, so he hid it in his shirt.  
"Do you have anything, Clyde?!" Butters shouted.  
"Yeah!  
Just a scroll or two!  
Just a scroll or two..."


	5. pg4

Clyde watched as the blaze of the scrolls and book burning began.  
All the forbidden information, all the dark secrets, all the most evil magic was lost in the inferno and lost forever in the fires.  
All, except for just one little book.  
*That elf Kyle doesn't know sh!t.

This stuff isn't evil.  
I bet they want to burn it all to prevent me from becoming an awesome king.* Clyde strangely thought in his mind.  
As if a seed of evil was worming it's way into his heart.  
'I can be of help.' a dark voice in his mind whispered softly like a lullaby.  
The boy gasped a little and turned to see no one was speaking to him.

'Don't let others look at you.  
I am not able to be seen, but I am a great friend to help you forge you're very own kingdom.  
Or even better than that, I could help you destroy the other kingdoms so only yours remain.' The voice explained.

*Who are you?  
Where are you?  
How do even know that I wanted my own kingdom?* The warrior thought as the fire brightened his features.  
'How I was able to find you, you carried me and my prison of a book and hidden it in your armor.  
I entered your body without harming you.

The runt of a Jew Elf has the seances of a dragon.  
He felt my power and grew weak.  
My...  
Partner's sister must have given him a part of herself to be able to detect me.' The voice sneered in anger.  
*I thought Kyle was saved and reborn by the Stick of Truth.* Clyde questioned.

'Yes...  
But you didn't think that the scepter was the only thing that was created, did y-  
Someone is approaching.' The voice chuckled as Clyde turned to see Stanly and the Grand Wizard come their way.  
"Clyde, we need you to bring the following herbs for the High Elf.

The Marroiantoc flower and the Yiquioto berry.  
They're in the healer's tent.  
Don't forget what I'll tell you.  
My lord's health and happiness comes first." Marshwalker ordered the koopa keep warrior as he and the wizard king returned to Kyle's tent.

"What do they think I am, a moron?  
I can take the simplest task.  
The Marroiantoc flower and the Yiquioto berry.  
Hmmp!  
That wasn't so hard.

Did you hear all that?" Clyde rant as the voice chucked.  
Than it whispered something in his ear that made him grin darkly.  
"Thanks for that amazing information, but you never told me who you were." Clyde demanded as he return outside the tent and gave the healer the herbs.  
'My name...  
Is Trent, Trent Boyett, Trent the da##."


	6. pg5

Kyle slept peacefully in the bed of the tent as Marshwalker Stan watched over him, keeping him safe from danger, while the medicine helps heal the High Elf from his sickness.  
"I hope you get better soon, dude.  
What ever that evil did you, paid for what it has done.  
It will never harm another again.  
I promise." Stanly sighed as he got into defense mode by the sound of someone entering.

But then he relaxed to see it was the head council member, Lady Wendy, entered the tent alone and unarmed.  
"You must be Miss. Testaburger.  
My name is Stanly Marshwalker, the right hand to the High Elf, Lord Kyle." Stan introduce as he blushed a little.  
"Hello.  
I was wondering if he was healing or not.

By the look of him, he's getting better.  
He's lucky to have a loyal warrior and even loyaler friend like you." Wendy grinned beautifully as the gently blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"T-thank you.  
I-" Stan began but puked a little.

"Are you okay?  
You poor thing you must have work so hard you'd gotten sick.  
I'll get you some medicine, stay in bad.  
Be right back."Wendy gasped as she forcefully put the embarrassed shoulder in bed.  
"That was interesting to watch." A familiar voice chuckled.

Stan quickly turn to see his lord, leaning on the pillow and smirking a little.  
"Kyle, you're awake!  
And you witness everything that happened just now." Stan gasped as the young elf giggled a little.  
"I can see that you and of course Wendy have a certain...  
Attraction to each other, you sly dog you." The high elf smiled.

"N-nothing like that was going on!" Stan shouted.  
"I can tell if you're lying, you know that.  
Stan, if you like her, then how about you spend time with her.  
I'll be fine here." Kyle smiled as he tries to shoo Stan to his love.  
"B-but what if someone tries to kill you?" Stanly worried.

"I'll be fine.  
I may be a little sick, but I can defend myself.  
Besides, you've been though enough for today.  
You need to enjoy life instead of worry about me all the time." The High Elf answered as he gently pushed Marshwalker outside and went back to bed to sleep.


	7. pg6

After the exploration of the darkness that once lurked in the once standing library, the solder Clyde returned to his home with the only surviving book.  
He lit all the candles and opened the book.  
It showed dark secrets, and other nasty secrets, one showed a picture of an elf and a human bowing to a dark lord, who held an odd thing that looked like a pebble.

The pebble was surrounded by dark magic and that made the young warrior grinned madly at the of himself holding that power and Kyle and Eric bowing to them.  
"So Trent, where do we find the this Pebble?" Clyde demanded.  
The whispers soon returned with visions of the stone.  
It was located underwater, in the fountain of Koopa Keep.

"Alright.  
Now how do I get it, without anyone seeing me?" Clyde questioned as he saw a cloak to hide his identity.  
He covered himself with the cloak and went off into the night.  
He saw many of his fellow solders, partying and having a blast.  
Clyde and his new...

Friend manages to evade them all and found the fountain where the pebble is placed just on top of the structure.  
He slowly reached for it when he saw Butters and Dougie the useful coming his way.  
Clyde hid underwater to not be seen.  
They talked about the Wizard King's jealousy for the Jew and his odd behavior.  
They eventually left, and Clyde resurfaces for air.

'Clyde, hurry.  
Before someone else comes.' Trent ordered as the boy quickly grabbed the stone, setting an alarm.  
He soon fled as fast as he could to his house without anyone spotting him.  
'But you were spotted.  
Burn the cloak or they'll arrest you.' The voice hissed as he did so.

"Clyde?" A small voice cooed.  
The teen quickly turned to see his sister out of bed and confused.  
"Why are you burning mommy's gift to you?  
Don't you love it?" His sister wondered as little tears weld up in her face.  
"No, I do loved it, but I had to make sure it was gone so that snakes won't smell the icky stuff on it.

Snakes like icky stuff.  
Dad's going come home soon, so I'll be gone in a little bit okay?" Clyde lied to her sister.  
She slowly nodded as she saw the bad stone she heard in stories in her brother's had as he left.  
It began to rain as he went to the forest to practice with the stone.  
He used it's power to blast fifty trees away.

He's smiled wickedly at his new power.  
"BIG BROTHER!" His sister shouted as he turned to see her rushing towards him.  
"Please drop the nasty pebble!  
In mommy's stories, their evil and turns people evil.  
I don't want you be a bad guy.

You and daddy are all I have left." The little girl sobbed.  
"Sis, I'm sorry.  
But I won't be bad, the people were bad because the used this the wrong way.  
I want to use it to make our own kingdom where you, dad and I could live and make everyone happy.  
But in order to make that dream come true I need you to make a promise.

You can't tell anyone until that dream comes true.  
Do you promise me?" Clyde smiled as he covers his sister from the rain.  
"I promise big brother."


	8. pg7

Kyle was surrounded by darkness.  
He could not see anyone or anything anywhere.  
The young elf tried to call out for someone, but he oddly couldn't.  
Then he saw his staff transformed into weapon mode, it had the ability to turn into a golden Pollax.  
It only turns when he calls it or when there is danger near.

And his seances told him that a great evil was close to him.  
Even close enough to pierce his every heart.  
The high elf got ready for battle, but did not see the enemy.  
"So, you must be Kyle the Kind.  
I must say that my new puppet was right about you." The voice snickered.

"No, the evil I felt before...  
It's not possible.  
You must have burned away like all the other darkness in that evil place, unless...  
No, no, no, no!" Kyle gasped in horror.  
"Yesss...

Unless someone had kept one book left to the person's self.  
Clever Kyle.  
But who would have?  
So may questions, yet it is too late.  
My darkness will capture the stick of truth and combine it with it's brother The Pebble of Deceit to open the Gate of the Shadow.

Eventually your world will be in gulped by the forces of hell forever." The voice smiled evilly as it shed from of a giant Cerberus and swallow Kyle whole.  
"*Gasp!*  
NO!" The high elf shrieked as he stood up in fright still screaming.  
"My lord!

Kyle!  
KYLE!  
can you hear me?!" Stan shouted as the young elf boy calmed down but still gasping for breath.  
"Huh?  
Stan?

We're home?  
How long was I asleep?" Kyle asked as he lied back down.  
"For a while.  
After you went back to bed, your fever spiked and you were in a deep vision coma for a week." Stan explained as he checked his lord's fever to see it was gone.  
"You're better.

Good.  
Now, I wanted to say thanks for the advise.  
After you pushed me out of the tent, Wendy and I began to click and started dating." Stan smiled as the young ginger boy got dressed.  
"It was my pleasure Stan.  
As king, it is my destiny to keep my people happy." Kyle grinned but still felt uneasy about the dreams.

"Stan I wish for you to send carrier ravens to all the kingdoms of the Circle and tell them to report to the meeting hall to discus an issue of great importance.  
I need to talk to my parents." Kyle requested as the Mashwalker gave a salute and head off.


	9. pg8

Eventually Clyde had finally mastered his new dark powers, but he felt that there was something wrong.  
Something didn't feel right about his new powers.  
Every time he uses his powers, he gets more hardhearted and violent.  
He even would go to the Giggling Donkey to beat the crap out of people.  
Clyde eventually gets a summons to the Circle.

He thought that he would get a promotion.  
He could not be anymore wrong.  
The young warrior sat by the hand of the High Elf waiting for the council to speak with him.  
"So...  
You work for the High Elf guy.

What's that like?" The soldier wondered.  
But all Stan did was grunt, not making eye contact.  
"I heard you are dating Lady Wendy.  
I heard she's hot.  
How's it been going with you and her?

Is it awesome?" Clyde wondered.  
But the right hand just grunted once more.  
"Not the talkative type are we?  
I can respect that." He replied.  
Stan just grunted.

Eventually, Butters came out.  
"Clyde, the Circle wishes to see you now.  
Please try not to do anything to upset them, please.  
The seem as mad as it is." Butter requested as the young warrior followed the paladin.  
"So Butters, why did they wanted to see me?

I'm my getting a promotion or something?" The swordsman wondered.  
"I'm not sure.  
But it's something pretty big to be having all those arguments.  
It'll probably be a big party." Butters answered as he pushed the doors to the hall of the Circle.  
He saw the Circle, all of them sitting in the high class chairs made of pearls.

They all looked at him with intense eyes.  
Dandor, the Ork Emperor gave him a nasty glare.  
"What's going on?" Clyde asked the grand leaders of Zaron.  
"Clyde, you are here because you have committed an act of treason against your kingdom.  
You have betrayed your brothers and sisters, your friends and all the living beings of Zaron." Kyle announced.

"I don't understand." Clyde muttered not liking where things are going.  
The wizard king then slammed the book that Clyde stole on the table.  
"You know god d-m well!  
You took one of the books from the dark library!  
Your father showed it us!

I should kick you in the nuts!" Cartman shouted as Kyle calms him down.  
"Clyde, for your crime of using dark magic, we have sentience you to exile.  
Take this man away from Zaron forever more we he can't hurt anyone ever again." Kyle ordered as Stan and Butters came in dragging him away.  
"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easy!

I will be back, and when I do, I'll take your worlds away from you!" Clyde shouted his finale words until he was forcefully dragged out of the Circle to an exile ship to another place.


	10. pg9

With the months ticking by and the world seemingly at peace in the land of Zaron, but the young elf, Kyle, the High elf, could not shake the fear of the darkness, still lurking in the land.  
Even though Clyde was banished, he still threatened to return.  
It made the ginger, feel uneasy with the time.  
"Kyle, my lord, the festival is ready and the parade for Harvest of Apples, will begin soon.  
Everyone is having a wonderful time.

...  
Kyle, are you okay?  
You seem, uneasy lately." Mashwalker wondered as he placed a hand on his king's shoulder.  
"Yes, I'm fine.  
I have just felt... uneasy for the past months since 'you know who' was shipped away.  
I keep feeling his threat was more dangerous then it appeared.

I hope that I could feel it was the end of this evil.  
But, in my heart, I know it's far from over." Kyle answered as he looked through the window to see his people having a blast with games, food, rides and fireworks.  
"My lord, it is over.  
That a**hole can't harm you or anyone.  
There is nothing to fear about.

Now we must be at the floats for the parade.  
The people won't forgive you if you won't attend.  
Shall we go?" Stan offered as the High Elf nodded and followed him to the floats.  
"Ah, L-lord K-k-Ky-Kyle.  
W-we were waiting f-f-f-for you.

Th-the floats are here and ready for y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yo-you." The bard smiled.  
"Thank you Jimmy, we all did an wonderful job on these floats." Kyle grinned happily.  
"It is a celebration for our ruler." Stan smiled but the High Elf shook his head.  
"No, not my celebration.  
This is a gift for our people.

A king is nothing without his people.  
We all help and rely on one another." Kyle spoke, his voice filled with wisdom.  
"True are your words, my lord.  
Shall we begin the festival, lord Kyle?" An elf praised as the high elf nodded and got on the main theme float.  
"Ladies and gentlemen.  
People of the elf kingdom.

Tonight for the one hundred celebration of our Apple harvest festival.  
We thank you all for your kind and strong hearts, for help our trees bloom their divine fruits and send to all for Zaron to enjoy." Kyle announced as the floats began to move into the streets.  
The high elf waved his hand to all the elves that came to witness the floats.  
"What a wise and beloved king.

How he does for his subjects is an inspiration to us all." A bar elf smiled as he poured a cup of Dragon tear brew into the hooded man's cup.  
"We'll see.  
Thank you for the drink it was nice." The hooded figure muttered as he gave the money to the bartender then head off to the roofs.  
The man prepared his crossbow just toward the statue of the first high elf.

It fired, and he pulled the string, causing it to fall.  
Stan pushed Kyle and himself out of the way of the statue.  
The people panic as they tried to flea to their homes.  
The hooded figure appeared to the elf, grabbed him forcefully, and placed a dagger close to his neck.  
"Kyle!  
Let him go!  
You are under arrest!" Mashwalker demanded as the royal guard got ready to attack.

The assailant placed the knife closer to his his throat, threatening to slit it through.  
They all stop as they were in a stand still.  
"One false step and I remove his heart!" The attacker threatened.  
"Stan, you need to take him out.  
We can't let him esscap-" Kyle shouted but stopped when the hooded man tightened his grip on Kyle.

"Quiet!  
Or I'll break an arm!" The attacker hissed.  
But what the assailant did not know was there was an archer waiting for his cue to fire.  
The High Elf bit down on his attackers arm, causing him to recoil.  
This gave the elf a chance to escape, and he ran to his army.  
But the attacker got angry, with constant cursing, he threw the dagger and into Kyle's side.

"No!" Stan screamed as he rushes to help him.  
The archer fired the arrow into the attackers head, killing him, but no blood was shown at all.  
"Quick!  
Get a healer!  
And remove the assassin's hood!" Stan ordered as he held his best friend in his arms.  
The ginger haired elf breathed heavily as he held the dagger that struck him, that was still in his side.

"Sir, the attacker was a magic filled puppet.  
Who ever sent it was a puppeteer of dark magic.  
Usually a puppet does not have the capabilities to attack with the skill of a thief." An elf reported as he revealed the hood.  
"Track down the puppeteer.  
I want his head mounted on the royal guards wall!" Stan ordered as the elves left to do so.

"Hang on, bud.  
You'll be okay." Stan assured as the ginger haired boy was hanging on to consciousnesses.  
"I'm here.  
Let me see the wound."


	11. pg10

The word of what happened in the forest spread quickly.  
The royal guard became more aggressive of who would enter the castle.  
They search everyone who would enter by the orders of the captain himself.  
Stan was not going to let what happen repeat itself, not while he was breathing.  
Kyle was told not to get out of bed until the wound healed, which was in five weeks.

The high elf, being the workaholic, did not appreciated being babied by his subjects and try often times to continue work writing documents.  
But every time the servants would drag him back to bed.  
During his time in bed, he would ask for books and some tea.  
The puppeteer was outlawed everywhere and was ordered to be found or killed on sight.  
However the evil beast was never found.

But of what our find servant of the High Elf did not even notice that the puppeteer that struck Kyle, was only following the orders of a twisted traitor.  
The shadowy figure returned to base, after succeeding in plant fear in the capital of the elves.  
The black hooded figure entered the cave that was littered with skulls of animal, orc, Elf, and even human.  
The walls were covered with fur, scale and skin, and in the very center of the horror was Clyde the strong.

No, he was no longer him.  
That part of his life died when the great leaders thrown him off Zaron and on to this rock.  
He was now and forever be, Clyde the Forbidden, Scourge of life, demon of the Stick of Truth.  
"So, has he been, neutralized?  
Can he not fight?" The fallen warrior demanded as his voice twisted with the voice of Trent.

"Yes my lord.  
The high and mighty High Jew Elf can not be able to fight for three weeks.  
Every elf in Zaron is suspecting that the Lard Wizard is responsible in this.  
What morons." The hooded one snickered as he revealed his face to be Craig the Shade.  
"We shall commence the conquer of the hall for the stick in three days."


	12. pg 11

Kyle slept peacefully as the gentle rain pattered with the gentle kiss on the windows.  
This gentle rhythm of the rain pour brought a peace of mind to the boy's sleep.  
With dreams of futures and hope, Kyle smiled very sweet and gently.  
Then the sound of arms thrashed the castle, the high tumbled out his bed and hissed from the pain of landing on his bandaged wound.  
He struggled to stand up, he saw that there was sounds of trouble.

The high elf eyes widen in fear as his very city looked like a battle field.  
"My lord, we need to get you out of here.  
A kingdom is declaring war.  
They call themselves the liege of the apocalypse." The elf warned as he help his leader to the safety bunker.  
The bunker was only used for when there are times of crisis.  
However it has not been used for eight thousand years.

The two elves hurried to safety as they saw the right hand, Stanly, standing by his king, dripping in blood that is not his own.  
"Stan!  
Are you okay?  
What in the name of Heaven and earth is going on around here?" The young elf king demanded.  
"Sir, it's Clyde.  
He's back.

He's over thrown Cartmans kingdom, the northern ridge and he's brought the extinction of the orks.  
Not one was left alive." The human reported.  
"Oh, god.  
Have every elf, warrior or otherwise transferred to the mountains.  
Stan, Jimmy, come with me.

We can't leave behind what he's looking for." Kyle ordered as his people fled deeper into the tunnels.  
"S-sire, w-w-w-w-what a-a-are we looking for?" Jimmy asked as the two warriors followed the boy to the grand hall to see the Stick of Truth floating in mid air.  
"Stan, I need you to do something that will go against your roll as my commander and friend.  
I need you to run to the Riverview, outside of Zaron, without me." Kyle ordered as the raven haired boys eyes widen in shock.

"What?!  
No!  
I'm leaving you here!  
What about your brother, your parents?  
What do I tell them, when you're not there with them?" Stan refused.  
"You won't have to." A voice answered as they turned to see the previous king and commander standing before the younger.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.  
"Kyle, the kingdom needs you.  
We're staying behind to keep our 'guest' busy." Gerald explained.  
"Dad, no- agh!" Kyle gasped as he clenched on to his wound.  
"Kyle, every duty of every elf is to protect their future.

I need you go with Stan and Jimmy." Gerald ordered.  
"Dad, no, please." Kyle pleaded as tears stream his face, with Stan kneeling down to pick up his king.  
"I'm sorry I have to break my promise to you Kyle.  
Nut this is my fate.  
Yours is to live on." Gerald pleaded as Kyle nodded his head but still crying.

"Stan, you're the man now.  
I need you to be strong too.  
Make a promise to me that you'll keep Kyle alive." Randal demanded as he hugged his son.  
"Sure, dad.  
I promise." Stan sniffed as he tried to keep his tears in.  
They soon felt the ground rumble below them.

"Go now!" The previous High Elf ordered as the three left the room and castle.  
Stan soon found his dog Sparky, a large and powerful ridding hound, and rode off, far away from the castle.  
Gerald soon sang the song that he used to sang to his sons before they went to bed as he battle with his former commander.

I pray you'll be my eyes

and watch her where he goes

and help him to be wise

help me to let go.

Every father's prayer

every child knows

Lead him to a place

Guide him with your grace

To a place where he'll be safe

I pray he finds your light

and holds it in his heart.

As darkness falls each night

Remind him where you are.

Every father's prayer

every child knows

Need to find a place

Guide him to a place

Give him faith so he'll be safe.

Lead him to a place guide him with your grace

to a place where he'll be safe.

They soon began to be cornered, and it was over in minutes.


	13. pg 12

It had been many nights and many days since the last three rulers needed to flee their homes with their kingdom and they were not going to say goodbye yet.

All the warriors, mages and archers were prepared to battle for Zaron from the corrupt king Clyde.

They had earned many ground and the last to their war was the domain of the black blooded.

Cartman the grand wizard stood by the High Elf Kyle, ready to fight beside him.

"This is the last fight we need to prepare.

It will be just us two to fight the demon swordsman.

Our warriors can't pass the the dark ooze without being sucked in and our mages are no match for the darkness.

Wendy can't even join us because her power can't even enter the building." Kyle explained as he glared at the building with Cartman.

"Cowardly A$$hole, so scared that he can't even come out of his fortress and fight." The wizard cursed as his breath was seen in the cold of winter.

"He won't be in power for long.

The stick of Truth will banish him into the ice." The ginger elf nodded as he held the stick close to him.

"What if the stick fails?" Cartman questioned as he gave the High Elf a sideways glance.

"Why would you think it would?

Do you have doubts?" Kyle wondered.

"He does have the stone with him, he might try something." Eric explained.

"If that's the case, than we'll be ready for a back up plan." The high elf answered as his eyes were on his weapon, the golden Halberd.

The two nodded as they pounced through the window, ready to slice the sitting dark king Clyde.

They split the chair and bounced back away with a cloud of smoke covering it.

"That was it?

Man, what a-" Cartman began, but then Cartman got kick in the stomach by Clyde.

The High Elf's eyes widen in shock, but as Cartman was being kick, Clyde turned his head and smiled madly at Kyle.

After the wizard was flung back, Kyle try to strike Clyde, but he'd missed.

Kyle bounced back on the walls, before the dark one could slice him with his sword.

The High Elf used the high speed spell for more power and so did cartman as they both tried to strike at the same time.

They both let out a powerful battle cry as the clashed, but the dark king vanished.

Suddenly large spikes appeared to imprison the two.

Cartman was knocked out, but Kyle used his power of light to break free.

The ginger elf pierced Clyde.

"You've lost, Clyde.

Yield!" The high elf Demanded as the evil creature laughed.

The darkness was covering the weapon and Kyle was trying to yank it out.

"Your heart, so much- Terror!" Clydes discorded voice laughed but then gasped as kyle kick him off his weapon.

"My light will conker your darkness!" Kyle shouted as his weapon clashed with Clydes.

"negativity is my ultimate source of power.

Even our greatest king's lack the full light in their hearts.

I can taste your wrath and Cartmans jealousy and it is a feast." Clyde laughed as it made the High elf more angry.

"Silence, you monster!" Kyle screamed as the flashed from the tip of the Halberd.

But then everything turned dark and Clyde used his weapon on Kyle.

"Eric, no, you can't do this.

Please, it doesn't have to end like this...

CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed as cartman appeared to attack Clyde while his guard was down.

And the battle of the dark lord and the wizard king commences.


	14. pg13

Cartman stared at the evil tyrant with wrath in his hazel eyes.

But the Emperor of the deepest darkness Clyde only grinned at the round wizard.

Eric let out a powerful battle cry as he swung his staff in the air to turn into a fiery spear.

But Clyde block it with his sword.

It's burning lash of the spear burned the steal to a hot point that it steams.

Noticing that, the dark lord pushed back and leaps away.

But the wizard king was not done yet, he blew fire from his mouth like a dragon.

Clyde counterattacks by using his darkness to create more swords to strike.

The collision caused a powerful explosion to sent the two flying and Kyle's sleeping form rolling to the once belonged throne of Clyde.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Clyde hissed as he used his dark power to form a cage around the grand wizard.

Eric tried to break free with his own strength but no good.

"You know, pffft lord Eric, that you and I are not so different.

I thought you were like Kyle and being so predictable and naive.

But now I see something bigger in you.

Your strong.

Far stronger than your mother, far more strong than even the High Elf.

No wonder he's afraid of you." Clyde grinned evilly.

"Shut up, you lying butthole, no one fears me!

They respect my authority." Eric growled as he tried to use his fire to break free but to no work.

"Do they?

I saw through Kyle's eyes, his greatest visions that would unfold in the future.

There will be far more threats in the future of Zaron, would it not make seance to become the greatest leader in all of Zaron with me.

Your darkness and mine are not very different.

The only thing that has separated them, is that your darkness was born with you while mine was given.

We are the same Cartman.

We understand and love magic.

Do you really think the Elves or even Kyle, king of the woods, master of the light, blessed child of the stick of truth would understand you or the magic that flow within you, within us?" Clyde ranted.

"You are nothing more than a lying A$$!

I would never use dark magic on the people, like you!" Cartman shouted as he break through the cage at last.

"You will see soon enough.

If you were able to seal me away, you would only lose it all to the king of elves.

You will lose it all to Kyle the weakling.

Why not finish him now while he cannot fight?" Clyde wondered as he pointed his blade to the elf.

"You can take your alliance, take it good in your hands.

Then shove it up your A$$!" Cartman shouted as he leaped at Clyde for the final attack.

The dark lord though, use his magic and left Eric consumed by his worse fears like Kyle.

The evil one stared at Eric who was panting on the ground.

"Such a great pity.

Well, if you won't kill the ginger, I will." Clyde smiled as he walked towards the knocked out elf.

But then he stopped when he heard laughing.

It started off as an ominous chuckle, but then grew into a maniacal laughter from cartman.

"You think we are one in the same, but you could not be more wrong.

You think you have the greatest friend in the entire Zaron by your side.

But you could not be more wrong." The wizard quietly said, then disappeared into nothing.

He reappeared by pinning the dark lord down with his new weapon, a black scythe.

"You know nothing of the power you were granted with, while I was born into.

You are nothing compared to true power!

You are nothing compared to something like ME!" Carman scream as he pressed the blade closer to the tyrants neck.

"What... Are... You-" Clyde gased, as he tried not to nick his neck by the blade.

"Me, I am a sorcerer.." Cartman laughed as he raised the blade.

* * *

Kyle gasped as he awoke to find himself in the medical tent.

"Eric!" Kyle gasped.

"Yes?" The wizard asked as the Stan came in to hug his king and so did the bard, pip, and Kyle's mother and brother.

"What happened?

Where's Clyde?

Where is his domain?" The high Elf asked, very confused on the situation.

"It's gone.

I banished it into the ice with the stick.

I carried you out afterwords and got you treated." The grand wizard explained as he sat down.

"*Sigh* thank the creator himself that you were able to get out alive, let alone seal the tyrant.

I had not idea what power he could used.

we better begin reconstruction on Zaron, let's go." Kyle smiled as he and his loved one went outside the tent, leaving Eric alone.

But before he left with them, he blinked his eyes as they turned demon like, then blink again to turn normal.


	15. pg14

The reconstruction of Zaron went as planed for the now three kingdoms and it is hard work for all.

It took over three months for the rebuilding, and Eric has even have a princess from another land, princess Kenny.

Her beauty and good heart, she was the jewel of Koopa Keep.

But the median could not help but visit the kingdom of elves once and a while to the still single yet very attractive and kind, High elf.

Of all the women that desired to have Kyle's hand in marriage, Princess Kenny was the only one who could get close enough to him.

It started out as a humble greeting, seeing him help build at Koopa Keep, then she started to take his invention to join for tea, now they became good friends.

This was unsettling for cartman, even after Kyle help finish the rebuilding of Zaron, he could not get the words removed out of his head, the final words from the tyrant Clyde, 'You would only lose it all to the king of elves.

You will lose it all to Kyle the weakling.'

The Wizard King began to have the fear of Kyle trying to overthrow him by using princess Kenny.

"My lord, are you okay?

You seem rather... distant." Butter's asked his king.

"So just because I act weird, you're going to betray me!

You're going to try to dethrone me!

HUH!  
HUH!  
HUH!" Eric growled as it caused his paladin to gasped.

"Sir, I would never betray you.

I was just asking if you were okay." Butters whimpered in fear.

"*Sigh* Sorry, just a little bit... stressed with rebuilding koopa keep and all, just go back to your post." The grand wizard ordered as his servant left.

"What's wrong with me?

I must be letting that butt-hole's words get to me.

It didn't mean anything, he just trying to trick me." Cartman sighed, then stood up to return to bed.

"Besides, Kenny would never try to get herself married to the High Elf, she still likes to be a Bachelorette." Cartman said in worry as he went to sleep, not knowing what is happening at the Elf kingdom.

* * *

The night was as lovely as the heavens that night as the elves enjoyed in celebration of regaining their home after finally finishing the construction of the kingdom.

Kyle was sitting at the bale, watching his people bask in happiness of the party.

"May I have a dance, your highness?

It would be a great honor dancing with one such as yourself." Kenny smiled as she lend her hand out.

"It would be even greater honor to dance with you milady." Kyle accept as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

They dance with heels filled with joy and faces overflowing with happiness.

"So, Kyle, I have always wondered why you have no woman to court with yet.

You are the one man every woman wants." Kenny wondered as her dance partner kyle let out a chuckle.

"Well, I'm just waiting for the right one for me that's all.

A woman who can be a great wife, queen and mother." Kyle answered.

"Maybe you already found her." Kenny smiled.

"Maybe I did.." Kyle whispered as they were brought in by a kiss.


End file.
